The Next Victim
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: While working a case in which the Un Sub beats his victims and leaves them to die, Reid finds himself as the next victim.   Okay so had this written down for a while now but never been able to post it. Please forgive me for hurting Reid again :  xxx
1. Teaser

**The Next Victim**

**AN: Okay had this written down for a while but due to numerous assignments and lack of free time, I****'****ve never been able to even type it up, let alone post it on here. I****'****ll try and upload this over the weekend but it****'****s probably going to be a while before you get anything else from me. Sorry, but college comes first. I****'****m just taking a quick break lol. Around beginning of series 4 (early 2010) time as that****'****s all I****'****ve watched up to now. **

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Teaser**

While working a case in which the Un Sub beats his victims and leaves them to die, Reid finds himself as the next victim.

The Un Sub realises that Reid works for the FBI and dumps him outside the BAU bureau as a warning to the FBI.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Next Victim**

**AN: Okay chapter one now up. ****Sorry, was trying to upload this over the weekend but Fanfiction had a melt down on me. Around series 4 (early 2010) time as that****'****s all I****'****ve watched up to now xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter One**

"So this is the twelve victim to date?" Hotch asked, looking at the crime scene photos.

"Yeah, been doing this since 2000."

"Twelve victims in ten years, that's interesting."

"For the first nine years he assaulted and left in daylight, one person each year." JJ explained, looking at the crime scene photos over the ten years.

"It get's more brutal with each year. Starts with just basic beatings on really weak people, mainly women, really skinny women. Then around 2005 he decides that he's going to beat more people, but leaving them for dead."

"Why did he suddenly change to beating them so badly that their injuries become critical and then leave them to die?" Prentiss asked, comparing a crime scene photo from 2004 with one from 2005.

"Something happened in 2005 that changed his ammo." Rossi concluded.

"Like what?"

"Break up, rejection, losing his job …"

"So find out the motive and find the Un Sub."

"So where do we start?"

"He obviously has a signature, the beatings …"

"What suddenly turns someone to beating people?"

"Maybe something from his past, being beaten personally or a sibling or parent being beaten."

"Could be. Reid, get Garcia to check for children who were abused who maybe started beating other children or even animals."

"Garcia, can you check reports for abused children that maybe started the same on other children or animals."

"That's not exactly precise, Reid.

"Sorry, Garcia."

"Leave it with me." Garcia replied.

"Thanks, Garcia." Reid smiled.

"Anything?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"She's checking it." Reid shrugged.

"Okay. Reid, can you talk to the first victim's family with Prentiss?"

"Sure."

x..x

"So, first victim, Eva Park, wasn't very badly beaten, but still died."

"Could he have used a weapon?"

"Doesn't seem to be any sign."

"Okay."

"Anyway, we're here now. Let's see what the parents say."

Reid knocked on the door and hears the faint sound of voices, one coming to the door.

"Hi."

"Hi, we're from the FBI, I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Doctor Reid."

"What's this about?"

"You're daughter, Eva was beaten to death a few years ago."

"Yes, but that case was closed."

"It's been re-opened, there were a number of other murders with the same style, beating and leaving to die." Reid continued.

"What?"

"We're very sorry, Mrs Park."

"You're talking about a serial killer."

"Yes, we think we are."

"Oh God, so my daughter isn't the only one?"

"No."

"God, those poor mothers, their families."

"Please can we come in Mrs Park, unless you're busy."

"No, it's fine. I have family round who will want to hear this."

"Thank you."

Reid and Prentiss stepped inside, looking round at the room full of people.

"This is Eva's older sister, Amelia."

"Hi, this is about my little sister Evie?"

"Yes, it is."

"Have you caught him?" A man cut in."

"This is my husband, Andy."

"No, sir, not yet, sorry. But we are trying to find him."

"Trying? The police have been trying to find him for years!"

"Mr Park, please, we are trying to help. We could use any information you might have." Reid replied calmly.

"Who are you? You're just a kid!"

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, I work for the FBI and I'm trying to find your daughter's killer."

"So they just bring kids in now."

"Sir, I have three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, undergraduate degrees in Psychology and Sociology, and I'm also working toward another degree in Philosophy. I also have an IQ of 187, an idetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. I may only be twenty-seven but I think I'm more that suitable for this job."

"So, you're a genius?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you could say that."

"Cool." Amelia smiled.

"Wow, that's quite a list of qualifications."

"Yes."

"Anyway, this man attacked other young people as well as your daughter."

"By the looks of it, he attacks people between seventeen and twenty-eight. Mostly those who are weak."

"Okay. So what do you want to know?"

"Did Eva have any problems with guys, like at college or at a job?"

"I don't think so, do you think she knew him?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, okay."

After around an hour asking each member of the family questions, Reid and Prentiss decided they didn't know anything that could help catch Eva's killer

**Okay I'll end it there. Next chapter up soon xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Next Victim**

**AN: Okay chapter two now. Enjoy and pls R and R xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter Two**

"Hotch, we got nothing." Prentiss informed him over the phone.

"Well, just see what you can get from the rest of the families."

"Okay."

"Prentiss, ask him if we should split up, I mean you could go to one family and I'll go to another, save some time."

"Reid's asking if we should split up and take a family each."

"How ever you want to do it, Prentiss, your call."

"Just means Reid will have to pick up a car."

"Well, you'll have to hurry back then."

"Okay." Prentiss replied before hanging up.

"He said to head back and pick up a car, as soon as."

"No problem."

"You show you wanna go this alone, Reid?"

"Don't you think I can?" Reid asked a little snappily.

"No, I'm just making sure." Prentiss replied defensively.

"Well, I'm sure."

"Okay then."

x..x

"So, Mrs Price, did Dana know anyone that she had issues with?" The young agent asked, unsure how to word the question to the upset mother.

"I don't think so, why?"

"It's just to try and limit down suspects."

"Okay, there was a boyfriend, he was a little weird."

"What kind of weird?"

"He believed aliens were behind everything, that they were watching us."

"Okay." Reid replied, giving a curious look.

"But other than that, no, sorry."

"Okay, thank you, Mrs Price."

"Are you any closer to finding him?"

"We're doing all we can, this isn't the first time he has done this."

"Oh gosh. No."

"I'm afraid so."

"Please, find him."

"I will." Reid promised.

As Reid walked away, he thought about the promise he had just made, a nasty thought nagging at the back of his mind:

'Promises are made to be broken.'

Reid pulled out his phone to ring Prentiss to see if she had made progress.

A man barged into him, knocking him to the ground.

Reid immediately turned and apologised to the man. He turned round and smacked Reid across the face, knocking him back onto the ground.

"What, no, are you …"

"Doesn't matter." The man smiled cruelly.

"Please, let me go." Reid begged, as he was pulled to his feet.

"Why, you're exactly what I'm looking for."

"But, please."

"Sorry." The man replied with a smile, before beating Reid.

"No. Help!"

"Shut up!" He continued, leaving no part untouched.

"Prentiss."

"Come on, you." The Un Sub said, dragging the semi-conscious Reid up the steps of the bureau.

"Please." Reid replied, weakly.

"Ssh, it's okay." The Un Sub soothed.

"Emily, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Rossi." Reid sobbed.

"They can't save you. Well, unless they're quick."

"Please, let me go and I'll let you go." Reid begged.

"No, no. forget about me. I called them for you, I want to see how good the FBI _really_ are."

"Please."

"Hush, now."

"You win, it's over."

"This isn't about winning."

"Please."

"Ssh, just sleep."

Reid tried to resist, not giving in to the Un Sub, but he was tired, really tired. What harm could a little sleep do.

**Okay, second and last chapter done. Sequel soon xxx**


End file.
